Amber's Pokemon Adventure
by Lizzy and Erin the Tasmanian W
Summary: A young trainer misses her 'freebie' Pokèmon, but is determined to get one. Her stubborness and inability to think before she acts will get her into many adventures- and a lot of trouble.
1. Spearow Attack!

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Pokèmon or any Pokèmon characters. Amber, Professor Beech, and few others I made up   
myself. All other things are (C) Nintendo. Blah, blah.  
  
Amber sat up, blinking. She stared around, still half asleep. She looked at her clock, and squinted. It read '8: 37 AM'.   
  
"GAAHH!" she jumped up and ran towards the door, then remembered she was still in her pajamas. She jerked open a drawer and  
threw on some flares and a red T-shirt, then ran out the door, putting her backpack on as she went. Today was the day she was  
supposed to get her first Pokèmon, and she was 37 minutes late.   
  
She grabbed a granola bar and unwrapped and ate it while she dashed out the door and along the sidewalk to Professor Beech's  
Lab. Amber looked down at her Jigglypuff watch as she ran- it was now 8: 42. She quickened her pace.  
  
A few minutes later a girl who seemed to be having a bad hair day (she forgot to brush it) ran up the steps to Professor  
Beech's Laboratory and yanked open the door.  
  
"Yo! Professor Beech!" she shouted.  
  
A gray haired person with spectacles looked over at her. "Eh?"  
  
"Um... I'm here for my Pokèmon," Amber replied.  
  
The Professor looked amused. "Erm.. you're a little late Amber."  
  
Amber's face darkened. "What?"  
  
"All the Pokèmon have been picked... I'm sorry," he replied.  
  
"Oh..." Amber tried not to look too disappointed. "Okay..." she turned and started to walk out.  
  
"Where are you going?" Professor Beech inquired.  
  
"Um... nowhere," she answered.  
  
"I see," he said, and straightened his spectacles. He did not believe her, but said nothing else. He continued his studies.  
  
A red-headed girl ran down the sidewalk. Eventually she got to the small town's exit. She wiped the sweat off her forehead,   
pausing, then walked swiftly foward. After several moments she came to a field.  
  
"I'll catch a Pokèmon if it's the last thing I do..." she said, gritting her teeth. She grabbed a stick and a rock off the   
ground. She marched along the now dirt-path, keeping an eye out for Pokèmon. Suddenly a rustle in a patch of grass caught her  
eye. She threw the rock without thinking.  
  
*Bonk*  
  
"SQUAWCK!"  
  
A pissed bird Pokèmon rose from the grass, a bump on its head. "SPEAROW!" it squawked angrily. Amber sweatdropped, biting her  
tongue.  
  
"Idiot..." she mumbled under her breath. Around her more Spearow were rustling in the trees, ready to avenge their angry   
feathered friend. The one she threw a rock at shouted a command.  
  
"SPEAAROWWW!" (does this sound familiar?)  
  
All the Spearow dived at her. She ran. They were all around her, and going towards the town would not help. She dashed along  
the path. She heard thundering. She looked up- the sky had turned gray without her notice. She continued running, hearing   
constant wing flapping close behind. Were they getting closer? She turned her head, then gasped. They were very close. She  
quickened her face, but was tiring quickly. Lightning flashed, temporarily lighting the darkened field. It immediately began  
to rain. Amber continued running. The rain splatted all around her and on her bright hair. Then she tripped. She had a  
brief feeling of flying, then a hard impact on the wet ground. She slid a little. She quickly jumped to her feet, covered in  
mud. A few Spearow had given up, never really into the chase, but the closest ones pecked at her. She winced, then looked at   
the huddled form she had tripped over.  
  
The figure was mostly black, with some white and brown. She squinted, forgetting the Spearows. She identified it as a young  
Houndour. The rain seemed to be hurting it. Without thinking, she ran to it and picked it up. It was heavy, but since it was  
young and seemed a bit skinny it wasn't too bad. She turned and continued running.  
  
"Dour?" it questioned quietly.  
  
"Shh..." Amber said to it. The added weight slowed her down, and the Spearow continued to peck at her. The Houndour seemed  
heavier and heavier with each step. Her breathing was hard and uneven. Suddenly there was no ground under her feet- there had  
been a sudden dip in the path. She felt the impact, and a lot of pain, then everything went black.  
  
************* 


	2. Houndour

Amber awoke, still on the ground. She looked around, feeling dizzy. The sun was bright, and she had to squint before she got  
used to the light. She noticed a black shape. She sat up sorely. It was the Houndour. The Pokèmon was standing and looking at  
her, its head cocked.  
  
"Houn?" it inquired.  
  
"Hmm?" Amber said. It hurt even to speak.  
  
"Dour..." it said.  
  
Amber shook her head. "I can't understand you."  
  
A sweatdrop formed on the Houndour's face, then it walked up to her and nuzzled her. "Hound!"  
  
"Um..." Amber creased her forehead, trying to find out what it was trying to say. "You want me to capture you?" she asked.  
  
The Houndour nodded.  
  
"Uh, okay..." she looked around for her backpack. It was out of sight. Maybe it fell off the first time she fell. She frowned.  
  
"I don't have any Pokèballs..." she said.  
  
"Dour..? Houn, dour.."  
  
She couldn't understand it, but by the tone of voice she guessed it meant something like 'that's okay.'  
  
"Well, alright. Let's get to a Pokèmon Center..." she said, then stood up. She winced- one leg hurt very badly. She limped  
along the path, not sure which way was which. The Houndour followed close behind.   
  
After a long period of time, she saw civilization ahead. It was not the small town she lived in, but a decent sized city.   
  
"Well Houndour," she said, "this is it. The start of our adventures..." she stood, staring determinedly on.  
  
"Houn!!!" her new friend agreed.  
  
Slowly she began walking again. She saw many buildings- houses and shops, restarants and many other things. She saw a huge   
building looming over head. Two words were printed on it- 'Pokèmon Center'. She pushed the door open, letting her Pokèmon   
walk in, then followed. She looked at the woman behind the counter.  
  
"Excuse me, will you heal my Pokèmon?" she asked.  
  
"Sure!" Nurse Joy replied.   
  
The Houndour leaped onto the counter.  
  
"Um... I have a question," Amber said unsurely.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Nurse Joy asked.  
  
"Well.. is my Pokèmon male or female? I just caught it and I don't know that much about them..." she blushed.  
  
"Oh, she's female all right. Isn't that right, girl? Wow, you're dirty. Have you been out in the storm?"  
  
"Dour.. houn, dour!" it answered.  
  
"Alright," she turned to Amber, "I'll have your Pokèmon back to you as good as new in a second."  
  
She walked out a door behind her. Little more than a minute later, she walked back through the door and the Houndour followed.  
  
"Your Pokèmon is fully healed! I hope to see you again," Joy said.  
  
"Uh, thanks," Amber said.   
  
The Houndour jumped onto the counter and off, then followed Amber as she pushed the door open again and walked out. She looked  
around, then walked along the sidewalk for a while. She saw another building and walked closer. Two pillars were in front of   
it. She looked at one. Some writing was on it. It said 'Jade City Pokèmon Gym- Katelyn, the Toxic Trainer'. Amber looked at  
the writing. "I suppose this will be our first battle, Houndour?" she said.  
  
"Hound..."  
  
"Well, even if I don't win, I'm going to try my best! Oh, and.. I think I'll name you... Midnight."  
  
"Dour!! Houn, dour!!!" 


	3. Amber's First Gym Battle

Amber walked to the door of the gym and pushed it open. Midnight followed. She walked a few seconds, then stopped. She called  
out, "Is anybody here? Show yourself! I challenge you to a gym battle!!!"  
  
"I accept," a voice said. A young but wise looking girl stepped out from the darkness. She looked to be about fifteen, and   
her hair was brown, with dyed purple and green streaks.  
  
'Probably to make her look more like a poison trainer,' Amber thought.  
  
"It will be a one on one. Choose your Pokèmon," Katelyn said.  
  
"Uh... I choose you, Midnight!" Amber shouted confidently.  
  
"Houuuunndouuur!" her Pokèmon jumped out into the battlefield.  
  
The gym leader seemed to be grinning in the darkness. "Fine. Go, Venomoth!" she said. The moth-like Pokèmon came out of its  
Pokèball.  
  
"Venomoth! Veno, veno!" it said.   
  
"Venomoth, Poison Powder."  
  
The moth Pokèmon flew above Houndour, releasing toxic spores from its wings.   
  
"Midnight, look out!" Amber knew the effects of poison.  
  
"Dour..." she looked around frantically, then dived away from the cloud of powder. Venomoth followed.   
  
"Uh, Ember!"  
  
Houndour whirled around and released a sphere of flame. It flew towards Venomoth. The flames worked expecially well against   
the bug-type. It burst into flames.  
  
"Mooooooooth... Veno, moth!!!" it shrieked, spiraling towards the ground. After the impact, it rolled several feet,   
extinguishing the flames. It flapped its wings and tried to take off again.  
  
"Oh no you don't! Midnight, Bite attack!"  
  
The Houndour leaped through the air and bit down on the moth Pokèmon. Both fell to the ground.  
  
"Venomoth, Psychic!!!" the gym leader shouted.  
  
Midnight was forced to release her grip on Venomoth as the powerful psychic powers sent her flying. She slammed into the wall,  
then slid to the ground.  
  
"MIDNIGHT!!!! NOOOOO!" Amber screamed.  
  
The Houndour looked out, but slowly opened her eyes. She stood slowly and unsteadily, then fell again. She would not give up.  
She stood again, and this time did not fall.  
  
"Finish it off! Psybeam!"  
  
"Don't give up! Bite again!"  
  
Psychic energy began to gather in front of Venomoth and was focused into a small sphere. Houndour ran towards Venomoth, who  
was very high in the air.  
  
"YOU CAN DO IT, MIDNIGHT!" Amber yelled her encouragement.  
  
The Houndour ran faster, then leaped as high as she could... and missed by a few inches. She fell back towards the ground.  
Venomoth released the Psybeam. But it was still aimed at the ground where Midnight had previously been, and missed completely.  
Midnight once again leaped into the air, and this time hit home. Her teeth sunk into Venomoth's wings, and they fell to the  
ground. She released her grip. Venomoth did not move. There was a short silence.  
  
"Well... you win. Here is the Toxic Badge," said Katelyn. She walked up to Amber and handed her the badge. "I wish you good  
luck in the Pokèmon League," she continued, then walked back into the darkness.  
  
Amber walked outside the gym, Midnight following, then couldn't control the urge any more. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!" she yelled,   
spinning around. "I GOT MY FIRST BADGE!" she stuck the badge out and made a 'V' with two fingers of her other hand. 


	4. Persian

Amber walked along the path, making a quick glance towards the civilization she was now leaving- Jade City. She grinned to   
herself, thinking about her badge. Suddenly Midnight bared her teeth and growled. Amber looked back.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Hound...." her Houndour tried to communicate with her.  
  
She frowned. "You know I can't understand you.."  
  
"Dour..."  
  
She shrugged and returned her gaze to the path ahead of her, walking silently. She had a feeling of uncomfort, however, and   
could sense Midnight's. After a while she saw a forest ahead. She continued walking, smiling slightly. 'Maybe I can get a new  
Pokèmon...' she thought. Her Houndour continued padding along behind. She reached the forest. She continued walking down the  
path, the trees slowly thickening until she could see little, then nothing other than them. Soon the forest was so thick she  
could not see the sky, let alone the outside world. The uncomfortable feeling worsened. She thought she heard a growl. It was  
almost unnoticeable, but she thought she had heard something at least.  
  
"Wh-wh-who's there?" she stammered.  
  
Midnight snarled, her teeth bared.  
  
The growl returned, louder. Amber stood stock-still, terrified. Midnight stood in front of her protectively. The growl came   
again, louder still. Amber stood, staring warily onward. Suddenly something jumped out of the bushes. She jumped.  
  
"Zjin, pers..." the cat-like Pokèmon hissed.  
  
Her Houndour growled again.  
  
"Pers.. per.. pers.. per..." Amber suddenly noticed the Pokèmon's voice sounded restrained. It seemed to be having trouble  
speaking. Suddenly the Persian collapsed to the ground. Amber ran to it. She bit her lip and examined it.   
  
"It's... hurt... really bad," she said. She had only just noticed the scratches and cuts it was covered with from ears to tail.  
  
Midnight was still snarling at something. She realized it was something else.  
  
*  
'Foolish human...' the Persian thought. 'Why won't she save herself? It's dangerous. If only she knew... run, little  
girl, RUN....' He lifted his head slightly, saying to the black dog-like Pokèmon in his own language, "Save yourself and  
your trainer... run! It will get you.. it..." his head fell to the ground again, his energy spent. He breathed deeply, the only  
action he could still perform. The pain...  
  
It started from outside, then worked its way in. It was unbearably intense, present at all moments. That... monster that had  
attacked him. He had been so content, always taking care of his mate and children. Then it attacked. His mate... he was sure  
she was dead. She had made a last effort to save the children, hiding them in a bush and hoping that a human, the thing she   
least trusted, would find them. He doubted they would survive on their own. But all he cared now, was that that human would  
run, go away.. save herself... then everything went black.  
  
* 


	5. A PokÉmergency

Feeling guilty to take advantage of the injured Pokè, Amber slowly took a Pokèball from her belt (she had lost her backpack   
earlier, but luckily had not kept her money in it and had bought two Pokèballs, one which she officially caught Midnight with  
and immediately let her out, and one for any Pokèmon she might run into, who in this case was the Persian).   
Midnight nudged her urgently- she seemed to want Amber to leave. Amber did too- this place gave her a creepy feeling.   
She pressed the button on it once. It went from half the size of a golfball to the size of a baseball. She pressed the button  
again. A soft red glow emitted from it, forming a ray that engulfed the Persian. It returned to the ball, bringing the   
Persian with it. The ball did not move. She picked it up and put it on her belt again, calling to Midnight, "Come on, let's  
go."  
  
Her Houndour did not need urging, as she immediately broke into a run.  
  
For a split second, Amber hesitated, wondering if it would be better to go the way they HADN'T come, and not backtrack. Then  
the uncomfortable feeling returned, strong as ever, and she turned on her heel and dashed after Midnight. She ran as quickly  
as she dared until they were out of the forest. Suddenly she realized that in the forest the air had seemed stuffy and thick.  
She breathed the fresh air of the field in deeply, closing her eyes for a few seconds. Then she opened them. She turned her  
neck slowly to give the forbidding forest one last glance, then continued walking. Soon they reached Jade City. Amber   
immediately remembered the Persian and broke into a run to the Pokèmon Center. She pushed the door open and ran to the   
counter. "Nurse Joy!! Nurse Joy!!" she shouted.  
  
"Yes?" Nurse Joy opened the door and walked up to the counter. She frowned slightly."Hmmm. I saw you not that long ago today..."  
  
"Um, I found a Persian and it needs medical attention badly..." Amber said.  
  
"Oh, alright. I was hoping you hadn't injured your Houndour again already," Nurse Joy said, and took the Pokèball Amber held  
out to her. She put it on the healing thing. A little screen above it showed some words Amber could not read. "Oh dear..."  
Nurse Joy said. "This Persian is going to need more than the instant healing machine." She waited a while, then picked up  
the Pokèball again. Two Chanseys came up to her with a stretcher, and she released the cat Pokèmon onto it. It looked  
slightly better, but still had scars and burns. The Chanseys rolled the Persian back through the door, Nurse Joy following.  
  
Amber fell back on a couch, feeling suddenly exhausted. She waited several minutes, then stood up and paced back and forth.  
Midnight, who was on the couch, cocked her ears and lifted her head when Amber stood, then rested her head once again,  
uninterested. Amber paced for a while, then sat down again, tapping her foot impatiently. This went on for what seemed like  
forever, then finally Amber said, "Come on Midnight, I'm bored. It's not going to help Persian if we sit here waiting to see  
if he's okay all day." Amber stood and walked out the door with her Houndour following. She was not aware someone was watching  
her.  
  
*  
  
Jessie stared through the binoculars, watching the red-head pacing back and forth outside the Pokèmon Center. She nudged   
James, still holding the binculars up. "James, come look at this girl."  
  
"Eh?" James sat up, he had obviously been half-asleep. Jessie stuck the binoculars in his face. He squinted through them.   
"And? What about her?" he said wearily.  
  
"I bet that Houndour wouldn't be too hard to steal. Maybe if we stole SOMETHING the boss would hire us again."  
  
"Jessie, he fired us five years ago. When are you going to stop saying that?" James said.  
  
"Dream on!" Meowth agreed.  
  
"Shut up you two! Don't give up hope, remember-" Jessie began.  
  
"Jessie, whoever it is you're talking about, I doubt they are in the same circumstances as us so..."  
  
"Whatever!!!" Jessie was thoroughly pissed now. "Let's just get them, okay?!?!?" she jumped out of the grass they were hiding  
in.  
  
"Prepare for trouble!!"  
  
"And make it-"  
  
"What the HELL?"  
  
"Dour!"  
  
"WHAT THE HECK! SKIP THE INTRODUCTIONS AND CAPTURE THAT POKEMON!" Meowth shrieked.  
  
"Uh, right. Wheezing, go!"  
  
"Arbok, I choose you!"  
  
"Chaaaaabok!" "Wheezing!"  
  
"Erm... Midnight, Ember attack!"  
  
Her Houndour released a ball of flame, which hit Arbok straight in the face.  
  
"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaabok!"   
  
"Arbok, Poison Sting attack!"  
  
"Wheezing, Sludge!"  
  
Arbok fired hundreds of tiny white needles at Houndour, who skillfully dodged all but a few, jumping from foot to foot. She  
was not poisoned. Wheezing fired a Sludge right at her face, but Midnight turned around and was hit in the back instead. She  
winced.  
  
"Bite!"  
  
Midnight whirled around, some of the sludge flying off of her body, and leaped onto Wheezing, sinking her teeth into it.   
The purple sludgeball struggled, hovering up and down, back and forth.  
  
"URRGH! Arbok, Poison Sting again!"  
  
Arbok fired the needles again. Unfortunately, Midnight was on the other side of Wheezing and all of them hit the round ball  
instead.   
  
"WHEEEZING!"  
  
"Midnight, release it and use another Ember!"  
  
The Houndour let out an unusually big fireball that hit a large portion of Wheezing and spread all over. It moved around even  
more quickly and randomly.  
  
"Wheezing, Smoke Screen!"  
  
Wheezing was moving so crazily that it ran right into Arbok's mouth and released a large amount of smoke into the snake   
Pokèmon.   
  
"Chaaaba- *COUGH COUGH HACK HACK!"  
  
Wheezing and Arbok were now both ticked at each other and began fighting each other.  
  
"ARBOK YOU IDIOT! ATTACK THEM NOT WHEEZING!"  
  
"WHEEZING, STOP THAT! Sheez, Victreebell was easier to control than you..."  
  
"Midnight, give them a hard tackle!"  
  
Midnight began running at a high speed and ran right into the group, sending them flying.  
  
"LOOK'S LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!" 


	6. A Pokèmon Challenge

Amber stared as the odd group of three was sent flying into the sky, then a sweatdrop formed on her head "Um...."  
  
"Hound ound ound..." Midnight shook her head, then shrugged.  
  
"Um, we'd better go check on Persian," Amber said, turning to Midnight, then the Pokèmon Center. She pushed the door open.  
She saw Nurse Joy standing at the counter. Amber walked up and said, "Is he okay?"  
  
Nurse Joy smiled, then nodded. "Yes, he's okay. He's been burned by... a Houndoom. The pain from Houndoom burns never goes  
away, and we can't do anything about that, but other than that your Pokèmon is okay."  
  
Amber scowled. "He's not my Pokèmon... I just found him out in the forest and felt I had to help him."  
  
"Well, he's yours unless you release him but.." Nurse Joy paused for a minute and giggled, then continued "I think he's taken  
a liking to you..."  
  
The Persian had been behind the counter standing next to Nurse Joy, and had now jumped onto and over it and was rubbing against  
Amber's legs.   
  
Amber blushed. "Well, I guess you're right, maybe I did save his life..."  
  
"Persian.." the Persian sat next to her, and a rough purring sound came from him.  
  
"Alright then, I hope you have a nice day!" said Nurse Joy, friendly as always.   
  
Amber nodded. "Bye!" she turned and walked out the door, her Persian and Houndour following. She frowned. "Houndoom... that's  
what you'll evolve into, Midnight... you won't evolve until you're ready, right? You won't be mean or anything..." she looked  
at her Houndour.  
  
"Houndour!!!! Dour, hound..." Midnight shook her head quickly.  
  
Amber smiled slightly. "I hope so. Come on you two... I hope there's some kind of detour to that forest."  
  
Her Pokèmon both nodded at the same time. She began walking, and they followed. Soon she reached the field outside of Jade  
City. She walked for a while humming to herself, then she saw a trainer fighting a wild Rattata. She stopped to watch.  
  
"Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!" the small mouse-like Pokèmon jumped into the air and released a stream of flames from its back.   
"Cynda, quiiiiiiiil!"   
  
'Wow..." Amber thought. 'It knows Flamethrower already..."  
  
The Pokèmon was fighting, a Raticate, used Quick Attack. "Raaaaaaaaaaticate!"  
  
The Cyndaquil was sent rolling. It stopped and was still.  
  
"Cyndaquil, are you okay????" he asked.  
  
"Quil..." suddenly the Pokèmon emitted a bright white glow. It grew and changed. "Quil!" it repeated in its new voice. It  
used its own Quick Attack. The Raticate fell to the ground.  
  
"Pokèball, go!!!" he threw the red and white sphere at the Raticate. The ball hit it and a red beam of light came out. The  
ray engulfed Raticate and brought it into the ball. The Pokèball fell the the ground and rocked back and forth... shake...  
shake... shake.... then the button turned from the bright red to the normal whitish color. Raticate was caught.  
  
"I CAUGHT A RATICATE!!!" the trainer span around and posed, then noticed Amber for the first time. "Hey, a trainer! I challenge  
you to a Pokèmon Match!" 


	7. The First Pokèmon Battle

"Alright..." Amber said, then thought to herself, 'Who am I to refuse?' she continued, "I accept!"  
  
"How about a two on two?" he asked.  
  
"Okay." she had exactly that many Pokèmon. She couldn't wait to try out her Persian. This guy looked pretty strong.  
  
"I choose you, Quilava!" he said. He had not yet returned it, so it leapt out into a fighting stance.  
  
"Okay, gooooo... PERSIAN!" she said. Persian also leaped out, growled, then also went into a fighting stance.  
  
"Quilava, Quick Attack!!"  
"Quiiiiil!" it ran quickly at Persian, ramming into it. Persian winced as it hit some of his burns.  
  
"Persian, Scratch!"  
He scratched the Quilava before it could jump away. Three red marks appeared on its face.  
  
"Qu-quil..."  
"Flamethrower!!!"  
  
Quilava's back flared up, and it sent out a stream of flames once again.   
  
Persian had formed a permanant fear and disliking of fire of any kind, remembering the Houndoom, and jumped away backwards as  
far as he could. The flames died down before they reached him.  
  
"Persian, Screech!"  
  
A high pitched sound shrilled through the air. Amber and the other trainer both plugged their ears, and the Quilava ran around  
like crazy.  
  
"Quiiiiil! Laaaaa!"  
"Tackle it hard!"  
  
Quilava ran straight towards Persian and tackled him as hard as it could. Persian winced again.   
  
"Persian, Slash!!!!"   
The cat Pokèmon leaped towards Quilava and left three very long, deep red scratch marks.  
  
"L-lava... quil... la..." the Quilava faltered, then fell over.  
  
"Quilava! Quick get up!" the trainer shouted.  
  
Quilava did not move.   
  
"Urrrgh.... return!" he held out a Pokèball and it returned to its ball. "Okay, enough playing around. I choose you... Charmeleon!!!" 


	8. An Early Evolution

Amber looked at Persian. He looked worn out from the battle, and she wanted to give Midnight a chance. She hoped the Charmeleon  
wasn't too strong. "Return, Persian!" she said. Persian jumped back beside Amber. "Go, Midnight!" her Houndour leaped into  
the battle area, assuming a fighting stance.  
  
"Ha, this'll be easy. Charmeleon, Slash!"  
  
Midnight yelped loudly as the lizardlike Pokèmon slashed at her.   
  
"Ouch... Use Bite!" Amber said, already worried.  
  
Midnight ran up to the Charmeleon and sunk her teeth into it.  
  
"CHAAAAAAAAAR! MEEEELEEEON!" it yelled in surprise, then thrashed wildly until Midnight flew off. She landed on her feet. The  
Charmeleon glared at her.  
  
"Fire Spin!" the other trainer shouted.  
  
Charmeleon opened its mouth, then fired a huge stream of fire that whirled around Midnight, burning her. The heat was so intense  
it hurt even though she was of the fire type.  
  
"Quick, jump out and use Smog!"  
  
Midnight leaped as high as she could over the flames, feeling the warmth right below her, then landed and fired a small smog  
at the Charmeleon. The was poisoned.  
  
"Grrr... Charmeleon, Flamethrower!"  
  
Charmeleon released the Flamethrower, engulfing Midnight for a few seconds. It had extremely powerful fire, even for a Charmeleon.  
  
"Hmmm... Midnight, Bite it again! HARD!"  
  
Midnight bit the Charmeleon once more. She was able to hold on much longer, as the poison made it rather slow and sluggish.  
Finally it dislodged her.  
  
"Slash!"  
  
Charmeleon Slashed Midnight across the muzzle. She stood for a minute, surprised. The pain was instense. Then she snarled.  
  
"Midnight, tackle it!  
  
Her Houndour sprinted into the Charmeleon, tackling it to the ground. It rolled a few feet. Suddenly it began to glow white.  
  
"Uh oh.." Amber said.  
  
"YES!" the other trainer said.  
  
The former Charmeleon grew several times its size, then two wings sprouted from each size. It turned an orange color. It glared  
down at Midnight.  
  
"FINISH IT OFF WITH A FLAMETHROWER!" the trainer shouted.  
  
"Look out Midnight!" Amber would not give up, no matter how advanced her opponent was.  
  
Midnight leaped to the side then broke into a run just in time, the huge blast of fire catching the grass where she was on fire.  
  
'No wonder it was so strong...' Amber thought. 'It was about to evolve!' "Use your speed against it!" she urged.  
  
"Slash attack!"  
  
Midnight jumped and rolled, narrowly dodging the Charizard's gargantuan claws. It had slashed so hard it stumbled and nearly tripped.  
  
"Ember in the eyes!"  
  
Midnight turned and aimed a sphere of flames right into the massive dragon's eyes. It roared and reared up with the pain, stomping  
back and forth with panic.  
  
"Fly into the sky!"  
  
The Charizard took off. Midnight could not reach it there.  
  
"Now, dive bomb it!"  
  
Her Houndour watched helplessly as it folded its wings and dived straight at herself. Her legs would not move no matter how  
much she urged him, she was so scared. He trainer was not much better off. She heard the impact. But somehow, it had missed her.  
The flames in its eyes must have messed up its vision!!! The Charizard stood and staggered back and forth. Hitting the ground  
at top speed had been very painful.  
  
"Grrrr, come on, finish it off with another Slash!"  
  
The Charizard drew back its arm to deal the finishing blow. Midnight shut her eyes tight, and Amber was once again unable to  
shout any commands. But the blow never came. The Charizard had apparently worn itself out from the battle, and had not quite  
been ready to evolve, strong as it was.   
  
"Ch-charizard? ...Return, Charizard!!" the trainer said at last. "Well, that was an interesting battle. I guess speed is as  
important to strength. I did give him a few Proteins, but never really thought about speed. What's your name?"  
  
"...Amber."  
  
"Really? I'm Tim. Well, I have to train harder now! This is my first defeat. I guess I got a little proud of myself and a little  
careless even. Hope we meet again sometime! Bye!" he waved and walked off.  
  
Amber waved back, smiling. "He didn't turn out to be that bad," she thought aloud.  
  
"Houndour!" Midnight agreed.  
  
"Persiaan, perss!" Persian did as well. 


	9. Magenta Town

Amber opened the map and looked at it. She was waiting in the Pokèmon Center, waiting for Midnight and Persian to be healed.  
She had asked Nurse Joy for a map, as she did not want to go through the forest. She found there was a detour- a cave that  
tunneled underground, then came up again at Magenta Town. It was slightly smaller than Jade City, but also had a supposed stronger   
gym. She smiled and folded the map, standing up as she heard Nurse Joy coming with her Pokèmon.  
  
"So, leaving for good, are you?" she asked. She had become fond of the little red-head in her three visits. Fewer and fewer   
trainers had been visiting her lately.  
  
"Yup. Well, I might come back later. You never know," Amber replied.  
  
"Yes, you're right," Nurse Joy said, sighing. "See you again sometime."  
  
Amber walked out of the Pokèmon Center.  
  
*  
  
Nurse Joy watched the door she had gone through for a long time. There was potential in that girl- she could feel it. In fact,  
she would not be surprised if she became the Pokèmon League Champion and beat the Elite Four themselves. She smiled, then  
turned and pushed open the door to attend Pokèmon in greater need.  
  
*  
  
Amber realized why she had missed the fork in the road earlier- this one was used less and plants had grown over it. She   
followed the path. Ahead she could see the cave. It did not look as forbidding as the forest, at least. She soon reached it.  
She walked silently in, Midnight and her Persian following. The cave was in most ways silent and became almost pitch black  
quickly, but she asked Midnight to use fire attacks occasionally to light it up. At a certain point in the caves, she saw  
transparent crystals that shone when Midnight lit them up. She saw Sandshew, Zubat, and Diglet occasionally, but decided not  
to disturb them as she was more worried about quality in her Pokèmon, than quantity. After a while the crystals became more  
sparse. Finally, she saw natural light. She climbed out of the cave. She saw another path and followed it.  
  
Before long she had reached Magenta Town. She decided to visit the gym, as her Pokèmon were not hurt. She looked at the sign  
outside- it red: Eli, the Dark Trainer.  
  
'Dark types...' Amber thought. 'I have one of my own. I wonder what he'll have.' Slowly she walked in. The gym was nearly  
pitch black. She walked for a while, then a few lights came on. The room became dim.   
  
"I challenge you to a gym battle!" she called out.  
  
"I accept," a voice said. She saw a figure come closer. "It will be a one-on-one match. Choose carefully.." his voice was  
mysterious as he said that.  
  
'Well, I only have two Pokèmon to choose careflly from...' she took the two Pokèballs from her belt. Who would she choose?  
She assumed Persian was stronger, being evolved, but she had used Midnight more often. Finally she decided on Midnight, as the  
fact the gym was based on the Dark element might give her an advantage.  
  
"I choose you, Midnight!" her Houndour leapt out onto the battlefield.  
  
"Go, Murkrow," the other voice said.  
  
Amber almost laughed. Murkrow was relatively weak. Didn't he know that? He was, after all, a gym leader. She shrugged. Maybe  
there was more to the black bird Pokèmon than it seemed.  
  
"Midnight, Bite!"  
  
Midnight jumped towards the flying Pokèmon.  
  
"Faint Attack," Eli said calmly.  
  
Suddenly Murkrow disappeared. Midnight chomped down on air. As she was falling back towards the ground something hit her hard  
from behind. Surprised, she landed flat on her stomach instead of her feet. She stood up and growled.   
  
"Ember!"  
  
"Dodge it!"  
  
Midnight fired a ball of fire. The Murkrow easily rose above it, flapping harder.  
  
"Try to Bite it again!"  
  
"Dodge then Peck!"  
  
Midnight leaped as high as she could into the air, but once again bit absolutely nothing. The Murkrow had moved quickly out of  
the way. Now it was diving towards her. It Pecked her on the muzzle. She winced.  
  
'I shouldn't have under-estimated him,' she thought. 'There's still a chance though...'  
  
"Finish it off! Night Shade!"  
  
"Smog!"  
  
Instead of focusing it into a small ball, Midnight released the Smog all around her. It covered the battlefield. The Murkrow  
could not find her, so it didn't use Night Shade.  
  
"Find it and use Ember!"  
  
Midnight used her excellent senses of smell and hearing to locate Murkrow, then fired an Ember towards it. Surprised, it fell  
to the ground.   
  
"Get up, Murkrow!"  
  
"Finish it, Bite!"  
  
Murkrow stood and tried to take off, but Midnight was too fast. The dog Pokèmon sunk her teeth into the black bird, fainting it.  
  
They stood for a minute in silence. It was diffucult to see Eli's expression in the darkness and the smog that was still left.  
  
"Well.. you win. Return, Murkrow. I give you the Shade Badge. You deserve it."  
  
"...Thank you," Amber said breathlessly. She still couldn't believe she won. She walked outside, then shouted excitedly, "I   
GOT THE SHADE BADGE!!!"  
  
"Dour, houndour!"  
  
"Peeersiaan!" 


End file.
